In the field of packaging consumer products such as cereals, rice, powder products form and the like, the use of cardboard packages internally having a hermetically sealed plastic or aluminium bag in which the product is located is known.
Nevertheless, the user of products of this type must open the package and bag manually so on certain occasions the bag tends to break more than is necessary. This gives rise to the possible spilling of the product which remains deposited in the existing space between the inner bag and the cardboard package.
To solve the aforementioned drawback, dispensing lids for containers or receptacles have been made for food products of this type, such as for example the lid described in patent Spanish invention patent number 2 154 537 the proprietor of which is the same as proprietor of the present application.
Patent number 2 154 537 describes a multifunctional container chassis for all types of containers with mechanical lids and anchoring bases, which mentions and describes a lid model for dispensing or pouring out the liquid or solid products secured to a container, as well as variants of the same lid. Said lids are all made up of a square or rectangular frame fixed to the container and a movable body like a dispensing lid with an opening outlet for the product, being attached to the frame and the movable body by means of a hinge.